Hot tubs, also referred to herein as “spas” are devices in which water is kept at an elevated temperature, and benches or seats are provided for the users of the hot tub to sit. Typically, hot tubs are used for hydrotherapy, relaxation, or pleasure. Many have powerful jets for massage purposes, and as such, are extremely popular. Industry analyst IBIS World estimates international hot tub revenues will grow 7 percent this year, and have 13 percent annual growth through 2018. Much of this growth can be attributed to long felt need in climates that experience heavy snowfall.
Because hot tubs are typically installed outside of a home, a hot tub cover is required to insulate against heat loss, as well as to reduce evaporation, and the volatilization of pool chemicals.
Known hot tub covers that are currently in use are typically large, flat, rigid structures which contain foam insulation and are covered with a type of an artificial material designed to resemble leather, made from fabric coated with rubber or vinyl resin (e.g., naughahyde). The typical cover lays flat, and consists of two pieces which are hinged together such that the hot tub cover can be folded in half, and removed by the user, who must slide it from one side to the other, and off of the tub.
This ad hoc approach has many deficiencies and limitations, most critically that even light loads from snow and rainfall can collapse the cover, which in many cases, ruins the hot tub. Also, moisture from snow and rainfall together with condensation from below the hot tub cover, are gradually absorbed by the foam insulation such that the hot tub cover becomes saturated with water and thus, are extremely heavy to move. Current hot tub covers also present a flat surface on to which children may be tempted to climb on. When a hot tub cover has deteriorated with age, and the foam has become waterlogged and heavy, the weight of children on its flat surface may cause it to cave in, which presents a safety hazard to the children, as well as destruction of the hot tub cover.
There have been attempts to cure the aforementioned deficiencies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,683,621 to Gustason describes a spa cover having a sealed bladder made with an elastic material with square tubes attached to the flexible bladder in parallel, and spans the spa width. It also contains a rain fly supported by fiberglass rods that arc from one end of a square tube to the other end of the same tube, and is anchored in the ends of the square support tubes which in turn, allows for the fiberglass rod to be compressed between the special end caps which create an arch that supports the rain fly.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,932 to Berravrtto discloses a hot tub cover and enclosure which, when in a closed position, forms a waterproof cover for the hot tub and a sloping surface to shed snow and water while the hot tub is not in use. When in an open position, it provides privacy screening and wind protection.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,663 discloses a generally hemispherical dome designed to cover a hot tub and comprises a pair of successively smaller spherical shells, generally quadrantal in configuration, which are pivotally connected to a pin member vertically disposed through the superimposed apexes of the respective shells. A deck surrounding the perimeter of the hot tub provides basal support to the shells, as well as a bearing surface for roller wheels attached along the base of the smaller shell. Upon affixation of the larger shell to the deck, the smaller shell is rotated about the pin member through a range of superjacent positions relative to the fixed shell. A plurality of arcuate ribs form the framework of each shell. The ribs are adapted to support canopy material.
Problems with these past approaches are numerous in that they lack the structural integrity to support heavy loads, and are difficult to put on and take off. Furthermore, these past approaches are unduly complex, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to remove.
Accordingly, the present apparatus and method is directed towards overcoming these aforementioned problems, while setting forth a hot tub or spa cover that is durable and easily movable and usable.